


Labs and (postponed) showers

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brothers, Chemistry, College, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: When Jongdae comes back from his organic chemistry with a more fancy name lab, he just wants to rest.Too bad almost everyone seems to be complaining about his smell and he can't, right?"Love, you reek. You may not notice it, but us, normal people, think you smell like a drunk guy who threw up over their own clothes"
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: Honey AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Labs and (postponed) showers

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Jongdae is a Chemical Engineer after myself (because I'm a Chemical Engineer).  
> December 1st is Chemist's Day.  
> ❤️

Jongdae arrives home tired after a five hours practice in the lab, and with how exhausted he is, he throws himself at the couch in the living room, not minding any other being in the house.

He knows he should text Sehun and tell him he arrived safe, he knows he should stand up and eat whatever Minseok or Junmyeon cooked for dinner, he knows he should start his lab report, but he's just so drained…

His day today wasn't the best. Heterocyclic chemistry is never the best chemistry among organic chemistries. The substances more often than not smelled like something dead or rotten, the reactions long and tedious and volatile as hell, it was a miracle that they survive to the whole reaction each week. And the hideous reaction mechanisms… he was never good drawing hexagons anyway.

He closes his eyes for a brief moment.

"Fucking Christ, Jongdae!" Jongdae doesn't want to open his eyes, not even to know why Minseok-hyung is yelling at him "You reek, go and take a shower. Shit" Jongdae frowns with his eyes closed and he smells himself.  _ Nope,  _ he smells like his normal self.

Minseok presses his cold fingers on his neck and Jongdae jumps, but he doesn't move from the couch.

"Too tired, hyung" Minseok growls, knowing it is useless to try to argue with Jongdae in his zombie state. He leaves the room, pinching his nose and mumbling something about Junmyeon showering him and not his fucking problem. He has a blueprint to finish, anyway.

Jongdae thinks of what Minseok said and smells himself again, but still nothing.

Another whole minute passes in complete silence, with Jongdae creating sparks with his fingertips as he regret his life's choices.

"Hyung, what the fuck is that smell?" this time Jongin teleports to the other side of the room. Jongdae barely removes. _Did he left something on his backpack?_ _A compound staining his lab coat? Something on his hair?_

"Don't swear inside the house, Nini"

"You swear all the time, hyung" his voice sounds funny, and the elder barely opens an eye to realize his younger brother is pinching his nose, apparently trying not to smell whatever is smelling.

"Junmyeon-hyung will wash our mouths with soap if he hears us" Jongdae closes his eyes again, now feeling how tired his feet really are.  _ Thank God it's Friday already. _

"He swears too" Jongin protests "What did you do that you smell like vomit, hyung? It's awful, go and take a shower"

"Why does everybody insist-?" Jongdae opens his eyes "Did you say vomit?" Jongin nods, now pale because of the nausea "Ah, we did a practice with nicotine. Nitrogenated shit smells like that" he nods, now knowing what is happening "It impregnates on you too"

"Can't you tell how you smell, hyung?" Jongdae shakes his head.

"Not really, I spent five hours in there. After the first thirty minutes, I kind of got used to it? I can't perceive it anymore" Jongin frowns "That explain why people on the subway got away from me..."

"Hyung!" Jongdae's youngest brother pouts as he laughs, tiredly. "You have to shower"

"Don't wanna" Jongdae pouts, he can be very stubborn. More than once Minseok and Junmyeon had ordered him to do something, and Jongdae being the brat he is, usually gives him a small discharge. It just doesn't work with Jongin, since he's his favorite brother (his hyungs surely know about this) and he rarely harms his brother, even playfully.

"Oh, but you're taking a shower, love" Jongdae practically jumps from his spot on the couch when he hears Sehun's voice. Jongin chuckles, because he knows how whipped his brother is for his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Jongdae runs to Sehun, but the other uses the wind to create a barrier Jongdae can't trespass. Jongdae tries to use his electricity, but it doesn't work. "Why?"

"You have to shower"

"Sehunnie~" he whines.

"Love, you reek. You may not notice it, but us, normal people, think you smell like a drunk guy who threw up over their own clothes" Jongin nods and Jongdae squints.

"Cheater"

"If you don't listen to us, you'll listen to your boyfriend, hyung" Jongdae sighs "It was actually Minseok-hyung's idea to bring Sehunnie here"

_ Betrayers. _

"It doesn't smell  _ that _ bad, Nini~"

"None of that, love. I'm telling you you'll shower and that's final" now, that's interesting. Jongin watches his brother opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water, but he doesn't say anything at all. Sehun smiles pleased at him "That's it, that's a good boy. Now, let's go. Shower first, then a movie, sounds good?" Jongdae doesn't really argue and Jongin senses something is off, but it's not necessarily wrong.

"Yes,  _ Sehunnie" _ the tone Jongdae uses confuses Jongin to the point of frowning, but he allows his brother and his boyfriend to do their thing.

None of Jongdae's brother (including Junmyeon who's regularly scandalized by his younger brother's behaviors) say anything about Sehun knowing his way around their house, and how to handle Jongdae better than them, because they're absolutely thankful.

Sehun takes Jongdae to the shower and helps him undressing.

"I didn't want to shower, Sehunnie…"

"We're alone, princess. You can call me whatever you want now"

"Why do I have to shower,  _ daddy?" _ Jongdae protests as Sehun sprays water all over his skin.

"What's in your hair, love?" Sehun asks patiently as he washes his boyfriend's hair.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Sehun chuckles.

"Is baby boy feeling brave enough for being a brat today?" Jongdae closes his eyes when Sehun pours water over it to wash out the shampoo "Why didn't you want to shower? Good boys don't reek, love"

"It wasn't my fault, daddy" Jongdae mumbles, already falling asleep, even when he's standing up.

"I know, but that doesn't mean your family has to smell you, love. They didn't study chemistry for a reason, you should be more considerate" Sehun massages Jongdae's body with the soap "Did I make myself clear, baby boy?"

Jongdae shivers, the voice Sehun uses reminds him of a private moment (more private than allowing his boyfriend to shower him), he feels the blood traveling to his lower part.

"I asked you a question, Jongdae" Jongdae then nods. He already feels leaking "None of that, mister. You're tired, you need to rest"

_ Shame.  _ Jongdae knows Sehun is right, he is about to fall asleep, even when he wants to play, he surely wouldn't even be able to cum before passing out from exhaustion. Sehun knows better.

"Alright, daddy" Sehun smiles at him, as he kisses his forehead.

Sehun takes Jongdae to his bedroom, and helps him to get comfortable in his pajamas.

"How did you arrive this fast to our house?"

"Jongin brought me" _ that traitor  _ "He said if I wanted to come and shower with you, because apparently there was no force that could take you out of your self-proclaimed own spot"

Jongdae allows Sehun to choose the movie because he knows he will fall asleep soon, even if it's not that late.

**Author's Note:**

> The part about the lab was based in my own experience.  
> All the compounds smelled awful, absolutely hideous but after a while, we got used to them and we couldn't perceive the awful smell anymore. It covered every single part of our body and it was hard to get rid of it.  
> After lab, nobody of my family wanted to be close to me :v
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it  
> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> PS. Are you ready for the next work of this series? :)


End file.
